First Years, This Way
by HotPinkRoses
Summary: Follow Albus Potter's many ups, downs, not-so impossible plot twists, and surprises during his very first year at the legendary Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My first fanfiction that I kept under wraps. Until now.
1. The Hogwarts Express

"Good-bye!" Al's mother called as he boarded the Hogwarts Express with his brother James. "Bye, Mum!" they called in unison as Rose swept past them, already in her robes. She waved a final good-bye at her parents, and then blew a kiss at Hugo and Lily, who were almost in tears. "You'll have to wait your turn just like your brother" Ginny said to Lily, while Molly, their grandmother, picked Hugo up, saying the same thing. James smirked at the younger kids, feeling older than the rest of them(which he was).

They dragged their luggage into the last compartment of the train as James kept telling them all about Hogwarts "... secret passages, and ghosts, they can go right through you, and-" but Rose interrupted. "This is all stuff we've already heard from Uncle Harry," she said. "Yeah," Al put in, "Dad's already told us all about the school, James. Remember the one about Fluffy and the Source Stone, or something?" "The Sorcerer's Stone, Al. Invented by Nicholas Flamel and your namesake, Dumbledore-" but she stopped as Scorpius Malfoy edged his way nervously into the compartment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know there was anyone back here! There's no room anywhere else on the train..." but he slowly faded off as he took in who was glaring at him. It was Rose Weasley, plus James and Albus Potter, the children of his father's enemies from school. Victoire, their cousin, came sweeping in. "Nope, sorry, this one's full too," she said in her strange, and slightly intimidating, French-British accent. Scorpius, stunned by her part-veela beauty, just stood there, mouth gaping. "That means get out, Malfoy," James said. He slowly backed out of the compartment. "Thanks, Victoire," Rose said heatedly. "No problem. Now, I must get back to Teddy."

James, Al, and Rose had to shove their fists in their mouths to keep from laughing. They felt the train jerk into motion, and its whistle joined the cries of owls as it sped off to yet another year of Hogwarts. "This is so exciting!" Al said. They sat down, and Rose pulled out a book. "Anyone want to join me? You can never be too prepared" She showed them the cover. It was _Hogwarts: A History_. "I'll pass, thanks," Al said. "Yeah, me too. I'd rather go on a date with Moaning Myrtle!" James said. Rose just gave a "Humph" and turned back to her book.

The boys were comparing wands when the cheery witch with the snack trolley rolled in. "You want anything, dears?" she said. Al gave the Chocolate Frogs a wistful glance, but Rose said "No thanks, my mum made us all something to eat!" and she pulled out a bag containing three soggy sandwiches. "You know Rose, Aunt Hermione was never really a good cook." James said, pulling out his money-bag. Al took one last look at the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, but grabbed a sandwich from Rose. "Thank-" but he cut her off with a "You owe me."

The rest of the ride took place uneventfully, the silence interrupted only by James' sleek black owl, Padfoot. "Al, Al, wake up!" Al awoke to the sight of the Hogwarts castle outside of his window. He must have fallen asleep somewhere along the journey.

As the train slowed down, he could hear the booming cries of Hagrid, the gamekeeper and family friend."Firs' years! This way, all firs' years!" Rose packed her books and stood up excitedly. She practically dragged Al outside, with barley a goodbye to James. Hagrid beamed down at them as he herded all of the new students onto the boats. "This is going to be a great year!" Al he climbed in to a boat with Rose, a skinny blond girl , and a rather round boy with glasses. He didn't know how wrong he was...


	2. The Castle

**A/N- I know some teachers would be retired by now, but I love some of them (like McGonagall!) This is my 1st fanfic, so R&R, please I need ideas! Oh, and sadly I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters... yet. Okay, ending now...**

Albus Potter couldn't help worrying as the boat made its way across the lake at Hagrid's booming "FORWARD!" His brother James had told him all about the grand process that was the Sorting, but he feared about not being put in Gryffindor. He didn't think that he really wanted in that particular house, really, but it was the family house, and he didn't want to let his father down. He was the most famous Gryffindor of all time, after all. He defeated the Dark Lord seven times. How could he live up to that?

Plus, he could already hear his brother s taunts. "Hufflepuff, eh, Al? Impressive. You could kill me with kindness!" or "Oy, smartie! You, from Ravenclaw! Oh, wait, is that you Al? Yes, you got put in the genius House!" He couldn't think of one for Slytherin, but all the same, he didn't want to get put in a House that produced some of his father's greatest enemies, did he? He was jerked from his thoughts when Hagrid warned them to duck as they entered an opening in the cliff face that supported the school, covered by ivy.

They entered sort of a cavern, and everyone clambered out of the boats and onto the rocky shore. Rose grabbed his hand and they, together, followed Hagrid until they were right up to the castle. Al looked at his cousin's face in the darkness and was relieved to see she was just as nervous as he. They walked up stone stairs and up to a large oak door. "Everyone here? 'Right then." Hagrid said, and then knocked on the wood three times, making a few in the back jump. They were met with the sight of a stern-looking witch with square-rimmed spectacles. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said. She nodded and pulled the door open wide enough for everyone to fit through.

The entrance hall was huge, big enough so that Al couldn't make out the ceiling, and at the end was a large marble staircase that led to the upper floors. She led them into a small room of to the side and all of the first years crowded in together. Some looked excited, some bored, and most nervous. Al imagined that he must fit into the third. "Welcome to Hogwarts, children." Professor McGonagall said. "Before you can join the start-of-term banquet, you must be sorted into one of four houses. Your house will be like your family, you will have class, sleep, and eat with your house."

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each is great in its own way, producing stupendous witches and wizards. There is also a little competition between the houses. Your accomplishments will earn you points, while any rule-breaking will lose them. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. You will be Sorted in front of the rest of the school, so tidy up as best you can. I will return for you in a moment." The Professor left, leaving the nervously murmuring children behind. Al tried to flatten his unruly hair to no avail, while Rose tried to do the same.

Professor McGonagall returned, holding a scroll. "Form a line and follow me, please." They all complied, going back into the entrance hall and through a pair of double doors that led into the Great Hall. As they entered it, the first thing he noticed was the roof. James had told him about the enchanted ceiling, but never imagined it so beautiful. It was a perfect reflection of the clear night sky, stars shining. The next thing he noticed was the thousands of floating candles that were lighting the Hall. Al took deep breaths as they trooped up to the High Table and turned around so that they were facing the students.

Al looked at the four tables, each with golden plates, silverware, and goblets atop them. Al quickly found the Gryffindor table on the far left and saw James and Victoire waving at them, along with Fred, Teddy, and literally every other family member. Al gulped. Next was Ravenclaw, the Slytherins, and on the right, Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall then brought out a stool with a dirty, patched hat on it. A hush spread across the Hall as the Hat opened the rip in its fabric and started to sing.

_Come closer, first year students and I will tell you how_

_The school and I came to be, yes I will tell you now,_

_Brave Gryffindor, sweet Hufflepuff, cunning Slytherin,_

_And oh so clever Ravenclaw, got together when_

_They had a dream to found a school that taught magic abilities_

_That brought new students, just like you, brand new capabilities_

_Each founder wanted the just the best, but all had different views,_

_So each deemed who was worthy, but on which factors did they choose?_

_Gryffindor favored only those with bravery and nobility,_

_Ravenclaw chose those with smarts who solved problems quick-wittedly_

_Hufflepuff liked those of whose kindheartedness was sure_

_Slytherin preferred cunning kids whose lineage was pure_

_Of course, they wondered who would choose when they were gone, you see_

_So Gryffindor whipped me off his head and enchanted me_

_Now let me look inside your head, take me for a spin_

_And after a few moments thought, I'll pick what House you re in!_

The Hall broke into applause as the Hat finished its song. The Professor started reading off names in alphabetical order. "Abbot, Mark!" Hufflepuff. "Avery, Conner!" Gryffindor. It continued like this. Malfoy got put in Slytherin, of course. Al watched as he made his way to his new table, an aura of faked confidence emanating from him. Then she got to the P's. "Potter, Albus!" All eyes were on him as he made his way up to the Hat. He put it on his head, and it fell past his eyes so that all he could see was the dark interior.

"Yes, cunning, definitely, maybe Slytherin, then?" the Hat whispered thoughtfully in his ear. "No, not Slytherin, please," Al silently pleaded. "Not Slytherin? Just like your father, had it all here..." he heard. "Maybe could you put me in Gryffindor, then?" he asked. "Are you sure? You would definitely thrive in Slytherin, you would." he heard it reply. Al thought about what his father had said to him on the platform before he left for school. One of the bravest men he had ever met had come from Slytherin.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to be in Slytherin, would it? Before he had more time to ponder this, the Hat said "Alright then, SLYTHERIN!" He had forgotten the hat had access to his thoughts! The Sorting Hat was pulled off of his head. He looked around to see the shocked face of Professor McGonagall, which matched most of the students' expressions, except for James. Upon his face was one of extreme disappointment. Al looked away quickly. Now, he could hear the whispers and taunts he would receive, but he heard one more than the rest in his head- "Harry Potter's son has been Sorted into Slytherin!"

**I wrote the Hat's song myself! *feels extremely proud* I also did that whole "get to the castle and get sorted" scene from memory, so sorry if I skipped any parts! Please review! Reviews really do make me update faster! **


	3. Friends and Foes

**My sister keeps pestering me to write this and I've had serious writer's block lately. So enjoy.**

This couldn't be happening. How could he have been Sorted into Slytherin? Ignoring the odd stares and questioning glances from his family at the Gryffindor table and from Rose still in the line Albus Potter made his way to the table full of most likely all stuck-up pureblood brats. The only open space closest to him was next to… of course, Malfoy. Al sighed internally as he took his place. He left a pretty large, noticeable gap between them though, and he would like to keep it that way. Like literally every other Slytherin, Malfoy seemed to be blatantly ignoring him. Al did the same and tried to watch the rest of the Sorting, waiting to hear that Rose would be, like every other Potter and Weasly, put in Gryffindor.

Things continued on as if Potters got Sorted into Slytherin every day. Professor McGonagall got through the rest of the P's (No Slytherins) and R's (No Slytherins) before things went downhill. Upon calling the S's, his House gained two new members. "Skelly, Gregory", to avoid sitting near Al, went all the way around and to the far side of the table. The other, however, a girl named "Selwyn, Priscilla", decided to just sit herself right between him and Malfoy. That would have been fine with him if she had not immediately tried to engage him in conversation.

"Hi. I'm Priscilla. You're a Potter. Oh, well, duh, I mean, _everyone _knows who you are. Reckon you'll be even more famous than your dad, being in Slytherin and all. I bet this House isn't too bad. Knew I was going to get in soon as the Hat touched my head. Whole family has been, knew I wouldn't break the streak. Oh, well, that's probably what you thought too, eh? Though my family would be right ashamed if _I _was in Gryffindor. But I would leave if I were Sorted into, ugh, _Hufflepuff_. Wouldn't you?" she said, finally pausing to take a breath. He glanced her way to be met with a pair of green eyes not unlike his own, though they were slightly darker.

"All right! Can't have a proper conversation if we don't face each other, don't you think?" she smiled, showing off perfect teeth. Her hair was bleach blond and stopped at halfway down her back. Unlike most of the other Slytherins, however, her face was not cruel and angular. It was surprisingly kind. Al smiled briefly back before he remembered that he currently hated everyone sharing the table with him. He shook his head slightly and turned back to watch the line of dwindling first years. He heard the girl sigh and turn to Malfoy instead. Professor McGonagall was almost at the W's.

They picked up a quick conversation about Quidditch and Al tried not to listen, but hearing strange names like "Ungadari, Kayla" (Hufflepuff) and "Ufferwick, Edwin" (Ravenclaw) was getting rather old. How many "U" names could there be? So he pretended to be studying the golden dinnerware while eavesdropping. He loved Quidditch. It was the only thing he'd ever really bested James at, and his dad always told him he was really good. He had begged for a broom this year ("But Dad, _you _had one in your first year!" "I know Al, but that was under special circumstances."), but his parents wouldn't hear of it. Al wanted to go pro one day.

"I'd rather be a Keeper or a Chaser, don't want to be swinging around a bat at balls that want to do me in, and being a Seeker would be hard." he heard Malfoy say. "I dunno. I think being a Beater would be fun. It basically gives you permission to viciously knock other players off their brooms!" Priscilla replied. Al looked slightly at the two. "Yeah, and causing others bodily harm is _super _important in the game." Malfoy laughed. "Hey, it may not be important, but it _is _fun." Priscilla snapped. "Alright, I'll give you that, but I still really would like to be a Chaser. Think I'll try out next year. Father would be pleased." Malfoy said.

Al temporarily forgot that he was listening in and chimed in. "Well, I would personally prefer the position of Seeker. It's not that hard if you know what to do." he said, looking fully at them. Malfoy's gray eyes, which had been alight with joy, turned hard and icy. "Yeah, and who asked _you_, Potter?" he sneered. Al was about to snap back when he heard the only name he really wanted to hear. "Weasly, Rose." Professor McGonagall read. The hall fell silent with anticipation once more, wondering if she would be another abnormality. Al bit his lip. He knew it was kind of selfish, but he wished that she _would _be, so that he wouldn't feel so… alone.

But it was not so. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted after about thirty seconds. As the hat was pulled off of Rose's head, he could see her jubilant smile before she shot him a look of apology while making her way to her table. There were only two more first years after that, "Yaxley, Abigail" and "Zabini, Andrew", who both became Slytherins. Professor McGonagall rolled the scroll back up and waved her wand, making it promptly disappear. The students, who had broken out in mild chatter became silent. "I welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts." she said, her voice carrying through the room.

"I hope you will all learn valuable skills otherwise unattainable at any other school besides Hogwarts this year. But before you do that, you may enjoy the banquet." Professor McGonagall finished, gesturing to the magically filled plates of food. Al, though he had eaten nothing but Aunt Hermione's sandwich with Rose on the train, wasn't feeling hungry at all. Worry was gnawing in the pit of his stomach. James was sure to write home and tell their parents about the irregularity that was their son. Everybody in his House, his supposed family, hated him. How was he supposed to survive even the first term?

After everyone had stuffed themselves full of cuisine and sweets, the food disappeared, leaving the plates as clean as they were when they had arrived. Al, who was beginning to feel nauseous at the thought of sharing a room with not only Slytherins, but _Malfoy_, looked towards the High Table as Professor McGonagall stood once more. "I have a few announcements to make, if I may have everyone's attention." she said as everyone turned to face her, many eyes half-lidded and, in some cases, closed. "The Forbidden Forest is aptly named, as students are not allowed to enter under any circumstances. Magic is only to be used in the classroom, and then only when applicable. Professor Longbottom is getting awfully tired of his pots mysteriously exploding in the middle of class."

She said this while looking, unsurprisingly, towards Fred and Teddy, who looked sheepish. "Lastly, Quidditch trials will be held on the second week of term. Anyone who wishes to play for your House, see Madame Hooch. Prefects, you may now escort your House to their common rooms. Goodnight." There was a great clamor as everybody rose at once, anxious to get to bed after the long day. As the prefects led their Houses out of the Hall, Al lagged behind. He really didn't want to see the contemptuous looks that he was sure to be given from his "fellow" Slytherins if he walked near them. That, however, caused more conflict to arise.

"Oh, Al, I'm so sorry!" he heard. He turned to see Rose dragging James by the hand, Fred, Teddy, and Victoire following behind. James looked disgruntled, as if he would rather be anywhere but there. Which he probably would. "Shouldn't you be with your House?" Al questioned, voice flat and uncaring. "Yes but we wanted to- we just-" but Al cut her off. "Listen, I don't want your apologies, or your sympathy. Dad said that one of the greatest men he had ever met-" but she cut him off in turn.

"Had come from Slytherin, yes, but the Dark wizards so outweigh the good, and didn't he end up murdered?" she said crossly. "So you're saying that I'll end up either evil or dead? Suppose the latter would be better for you guys, huh? Glad to see you all are on my side for this." Al said bitterly before turning and leaving his family behind. He caught up with his House and was surprised to see a familiar head of bleach blond hair drifting towards him. Priscilla fell into step beside him, separate from the rest.

"Sorry 'bout your family, mate. Probably took a lot of courage to stand up to them like that though, if it makes you feel better. I'm not sure why exactly you got put in Slytherin, but the Hat has its reasons, and I believe everything happens for one." she said in a somber tone. Al looked at her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he said softly so that the others wouldn't overhear. "Well why not? I probably'll be the only one. Being all depressed and sour won't help you to make friends, and it's obvious you won't approach anyone." she said, looking directly at him and smiling. She was slightly taller than him, he noticed, and he smiled back.

They walked together all the way until they had to separate to go to their dorms. "I'd invest some time into making some guy friends, Potter. Your cool factor's already in the negative zone, let's not lower it by having your only friend a girl, 'kay?" she said seriously before they parted. As he got ready for bed, he found that if he ignored them, the other first year boys didn't really bother him. That didn't help the fact that he couldn't sleep that night. Or the nightmares that came when he did.


	4. An Unwanted Surprise

Al was shaken awake. He was in the middle of a nightmare about his father disowning him, breaking his wand in half, and sending him to live in the countryside with a herd of alpaca. He opened his eyes to see a very annoyed Malfoy. "The others wouldn't come near enough to you to wake you up. So… get up." he said, glowering, before leaving the dorm. Al glared at his back until it disappeared from sight. This was going to be a long day.

After getting dressed, he headed down. He was met in the common room by Priscilla. "Finally. Man, I thought you died in your sleep or something. I finally forced Blondie to go and wake you like the roomie he's supposed to be…" He smiled at her and they exited the room, trooping out of the cold dungeons and into the corridors. As they entered the Great Hall, he received many odd stares from every single House. Well, not Slytherin. Most of them were just glaring at him.

Priscilla led them over to the spots they occupied yesterday. Which meant that he was again within touching distance of Malfoy. He made Priscilla sit between them once more. Priscilla gave them both glares. "Seriously guys? Just because your fathers were mortal enemies doesn't mean you can't be friends!" she said as they had started breakfast. Al just rolled his eyes and Malfoy scoffed, giving Priscilla an "are you bonkers?" look. She just sighed as hundreds of owls came flying into the Hall at once. Many first years, including Al, looked up at the birds, but older students ignored them unless they had mail.

Al was surprised to see the glossy black feathers of Padfoot swoop down to the Gryffindor table. He was even more surprised when he saw Rose excitedly gesture over to his table before the owl flew to him. Priscilla looked slightly interested as Padfoot landed expertly on the table in front of him. Even Malfoy looked over to him discreetly. Al supposed that his brother's unusually colored, jet-black owl would draw attention. "Got mail?" Priscilla asked excitedly before grabbing the letter bound to the owl's leg. "Give me that." he said crossly. Priscilla handed it over, pouting. "Relax. I'll read it out loud." He started to read so that only she could hear.

"_Dear boys, and Rose, if you're reading,_

_Hope you got to the castle alright. Don't bother writing back to your father, he'll be extremely busy for the next few days. Or weeks, more like. Besides, you wouldn't need to. But don't think that means that I don't want to hear everything about your first day. After class, just make your way up to the Owlry and find Padfoot. I assume that won't be difficult! I'm sure he's one of a kind. I'll see you for Christmas holidays. You'll be seeing your father much sooner, I promise. Lily and Hugo say hi!_

_All my love,_

_Mother_"

Al sighed as he realized that his mother automatically assumed that he was in Gryffindor with James and Rose. And what did she mean about Dad? He dreaded having to see him face to face. Surely that same disappointment he saw James wear last night would be mirrored on his father's face as well. Priscilla smiled. "Well that's nice." she commented. "What do you mean?" Al asked, returning the letter to Padfoot's leg. "About your dad." she replied. He just gave her a blank look. "Isn't it obvious? 'He'll be extremely busy'; 'You'll be seeing your father much sooner'. Nothing? Oh," she said and made a frustrated sound. "Look at the High Table." she commanded.

He complied and saw the lineup of teachers. There was Professor Sinestra, the Astronomy teacher, Flitwick, the short Charms professor, Neville (Professor Longbottom, Al corrected himself). But there was something missing. Some_one _missing. "Where's the Dark Arts teacher?" Al said, shocked. "Noticed it as soon as I got here. The old Gryffindor Head of House is missing too." she said, cocking her head to the side. "Get it now?" Al started to shake his head, but no explanation was needed from his Slytherin friend. Because the Hall doors suddenly crashed open. And the man who entered was none other that The Boy Who Lived.


	5. Perfectly Serpentine

**-Ch. 5-**

** Serpentine**

Everyone turned towards the noise. Al took one look and nearly sank to the floor. Almost instantly, murmurs and whispering filled the Hall. Al lifted his head from where he was silently hitting it against the table. This could _not _be happening. He didn't know if he could deal with his dad right now. Al had enough on his plate at the moment, thank you very much! He watched as his father walked up to the High Table, greeting Professor McGonagall enthusiastically. She smiled and nodded at him before gesturing for the man to take his seat.

As he sat, she rose. "Many of you may recognize this wizard. Most of you will be pleased to know that he has taken the position as not only the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she paused here to let students furiously applaud before she continued, "but also as Gryffindor Head of House!" Deafening screams and cheers rose from the said table. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were all still politley clapping, but most of the Slytherins looked mad enough to kill. Completly murderous. And by most, he meant everybody but himself and Priscilla.

Al slammed his head back onto the table, unable to bear the glares that were being sent his way. As if he _wanted _his dad to show up and be a teacher. Maybe he would've if he'd arrived under different circumstances. He igonred his new "friend's" (he didn't completely trust her- a nice Slytherin? No way!) attempts to get him to look at the bright side and kept his head down. Al hoped that maybe his dad wouldn't realize his absence until he got his schedule to figure out how long he could avoid having to face him. That is, until he realized something.

_Schedules_. His dad, as the Head of House, would pass them out to every Gryffindor. And he would most definitley notice that his youngest son was missing. Al bit his lip as the Headmistress instructed the Heads of House to pass out the schedules. Professor Slughorn headed for Al's table while his father headed in the opposite direction. He nervously watched his father pass them out, doing a head count of the Potter-Weasley-Lupin clan. He didn't even notice the Potions Professor slip a schedule in front of him.

Al's stomach in knots, he watched as his dad approached his brother. He was the last to recieve a schedule as he was at the end of the table (which was the farthest point from himself, Al noted with a grimace). His father asked James a question, and his eyes slid unwillingly in the direction of the Slytherin Table. To Albus to be exact. Al sucked in a breath at the way his father was looking at him. There was no disappointment. No, there was unmistakable fear. He and his father held each other's gazes.

That is, until Priscilla waved a hand in front of his eyes. He jumped and turned to her, annoyed. "What? he snapped. She recoiled and his eyes widened. "_I really am Slytherin, aren't I?_" he thought, remembering all the times he did something just because he wanted to (he convinced himself because it was bold), yelled at people for the smallest things (he was just having a bad day... every day), held grudges (his determination), and hated with an uncommon ferocity (he had yet to come up with an excuse for that one).

He had been playing himself off as someone he wasn't for long enough. This was going to be his only first year of Hogwarts and he was really looking foward to spending it with his family. Or at least, that's what he had told himself. Having his little epiphany, he realized that he had never fit in even in his own home. Hogwarts was a place that he could shove his family aside and focus on something else besides the fact that James was better at him than everything, playing with Lily, reading with Rose, avoiding the older kids like the plauge because all they wanted to do was act like they were older than him.

Al was so caught up in his glorious (and very terrifying) revalation Priscilla had to call his name four times to get his attention. He looked at her, determined. He was going to make it be a great year or die trying. Starting with friends. So he smiled and said. "Yes Priscilla?" She rose an eyebrow at his before speaking. "Well, either you have multi-personality disorder or you just zone out sometimes. Anyway, we should check out our schedule. Plus you and your Dad over there were staring at each other for a good five minutes. I was concerened." He laughed (wow, it's been forever since he laughed for real, he realized) and agreed.


	6. BFF

**-Ch. 6-**

"Alright, what've we got?" Albus Potter asked his very much Slytherin friend Priscilla. He glanced down at his schedule. First they had Potions with the Ravenclaws, followed by Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Then was lunch break, with one more class, History of Magic, alone. Al looked through the rest of the week. Thankfully, he only had three classes with Gryffindor. One was Flying, which would be bearable, twice, double Potions, and... Defense against the Dark Arts. Of course. Al glared at the slot for Friday that showed that information as if he could intimidate it into changing.

"It's not bad..." he heard Priscilla say, but not to him. He looked up from his schedule to see her raising her eyebrows at Malfoy. "_Maybe if he knows I've renounced my family name he'll like me better._" Al thought sarcastically, directing his death glare at the blond. Malfoy caught his gaze. Al expected to see hate, but there was an unrecognizable emotion in them that sent a jolt down Al's spine. Was it pity? Envy? Hope? Al shook his head. Malfoys didn't have emotions, his father always said. They only cared about themselves.

The next few days passed uneventfully, the normal-ness of it only broken by Malfoy's looks. The other houses seemed to ignore him the best they could, only sparing him a glance when he was called on to answer a question or the like. After a particularly hard day of Herbology, the Flying class with Gryffindor, and Transfiguration, Albus headed to the common room to find Priscilla waiting for him. She had finished dinner early, leaving him alone with Malfoy. Awkwardness had ensued. "What was that?" he asked her, annoyed. "What was what?" she asked back, feigning innocence.

He rolled his eyes and sat in one of the chairs, his friend following suit. "Listen, I told you to make friends and I'm just leaving you oppurtunities." Priscilla said, twirling her hair. "But _Malfoy_?" he said, exasperated. "You need to let the past stay in the past, Albus. Things are different now. If a Potter can be in Slytherin, shouldn't that Slytherin try and surpass more boundaries?" she said, smirking at him. "Jeez, Priscilla. You spout out wisdom like a Ravenclaw. How are you even in this house?" he said jokingly. "Oh, that's easy. I'm evil." she replied, flashing a full blown grin at him.

**-_The Next Day-_**

It was Friday, the day that Albus not only had his third class with Gryffindor (the other two had been awkward enough- Rose and everyone else gawking at him the entire time), but the day he would have to face his father. He couldn't get the look on his dad's face as he saw him out of his head. Lunch before the dreaded class found him sitting at his usual spot next to Priscilla with Malfoy on her other side. despite Priscilla's nagging and Malfoy's frequent looks, Albus had yet to approach the boy. He promised himself that he would- if he got through the day.

Al picked at his food, much to the amusement of his companion. "Nervous, Potter?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. "And you bloody well know it, dementor." he grumbled, using the nickname she developed with her badgering him and "sucking the joy out of school". She rolled her eyes and finished up her food, winking at him before leaving. Albus sighed and stood up, ready to face the inevitable- when he smacked right into Malfoy. "Sorry, I-" "I didn't mean-" they both said at the same time, green meeting gray.

The blond smacked a hand over his mouth before straightening up and saying "I would apologize, Potter, but you probably deserved that." he sneered, but Albus caught a small hint of regret in the hard steel that Malfoy's eyes had become. He pushed Albus aside and left the Great Hall, Albus following right after. "_I am definitely going to be talking to him after class,_" he thought to himself, but to request they be friends or teach him a lesson, he wasn't sure. He rushed up the stairs to make up for the time he spent poking at his food and not eating. Albus slipped in just as the bell rang.

He hurriedly took his seat next to Priscilla, with Malfoy on her other side, who gave him a reassuring grin. Or a mocking one. Sometimes it was hard to read her expressions. He looked towards the front of the class where his father was standing, smiling at the class. Many of the Gryffindor witches were giving him charming smiles and batting their eyelashes (...gross) while the boys were looking at him with a reverence. Albus rolled his eyes and assumed the look of most other Slytherins- bored. Some were glaring, but it wasn't like he _hated _his dad. It was more of a... strong dislike.

There was a clear dividing line between the two Houses as there had been whenever the two had met, one on the left side of the room and the other on the right. So it was a shock when Rose Weasley not only rushed in late but, with a determined look, breached the Slytherin side by sitting on the other side of her cousin. Said cousin narrowed his eyes and leaned over. "What in Merlin's name are you doing, Rose?" he whispered in her ear. But his father cleared his throat and began to speak, leaving Albus answerless.

The rest of class went without a hitch, Albus actually learning some things being able to ignore the note-taking Gryffindor next to him. When the bell rang signifying the end of class, most of the Slytherins rushed out of the room, leaving Albus and Priscilla alone on the left side. Other than Rose. "Well, your dad certainly knows how to teach, Asp." Priscilla said, yawning. "I'm just glad it's over. Now you can stop teasing me." he smiled at the blond. "Oh, there are _plenty _of things to tease _you _about!" She punctuated the "you" with a poke to his nose. They grinned at each other. That is, until...

Rose cleared her throat, smiling shyly at her cousin. Albus turned to her. "What do you want, Rose?" he sighed at her, knowing that if he didn't give her what she wanted he wouldn't hear the end of it. "So, um, is this your friend?" she said awkwardly, holding her books and parchment to her chest like a lifeline. "No, I just keep her around for my amusement." he said dryly, picking up his things and heading for the door. "Albus, wait!" she cried, grabbing his arm and spinning him back around. Rose had tears in her eyes. His eyes softened and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Rosie," he said, using his nickname for her in hopes it would make her feel better, "I'm really sorry for what happened on the first day of school _and I do not mean my Sorting, Priscilla_!" he added forcefully when the Slytherin began to pout. "But I _am _a Slytherin now." "But that doesn't mean we still aren't your family!" Rose said, gripping tighter onto his arm. "Well, we'll wait and see if dad disowns me or not." he joked half-heartedly, releasing her shoulder. He walked to the door, Priscilla tailing behind. He froze with his hand halfway between him and the door. "... I'll see you at breakfast, Rosie." he said without looking back, quickly leaving the room.

And who was waiting for him there? None other than Malfoy. "I really don't want to deal with you right now." Al said, hating the waver that was audible in his voice. "What's your problem?" Malfoy muttered, rubbing his shoulder where the door had hit him. "What's _my _problem? You're the one who keeps staring at me and snarking at me every time we talk!" Al nearly yelled, trying to keep his anger in check. Both of them were too caught up in each other to notice Priscilla sneak off, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Every time we talk? We've only talked what, _zero times_!?" Malfoy snapped back with just as much controlled rage as Albus. "So you didn't count all the times that you've insulted me?" Al asked, crossing his arms. "Well it's not like I wanted to!" the other boy said, before clamping a hand over his mouth again. Al had the feeling he was about to fire out a snarky comment. "Why do you do that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "i don't know what you're talking about, Pott-" Al put his hand up as if to say, _"hold it"._

"Drop the act." Al said, gears turning in his head. "Nobody's here but me. And who am I going to tell? Priscilla?" Malfoy's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, like a fish out of water. "I-I... Fine. You win." he finally said, glaring at the dark haired boy. "Now go tell everyone how Scorpius Malfoy is a disappointment to his father. That I only got into Slytherin because it's in my blood." he said bitterly. Al's eyes widened. Well then. He guessed _this _was why Priscilla thought they'd be good friends. "Well, you forget... I'm a disappointment too. Hey, my father did not _once _look at me that entire lesson." Malfoy lifted his head from where he was trying to burn a hole in the floor to look at him with wide eyes.

"Also, if we got in on blood, shouldn't I be partying it up in the Gryffindor common room boasting about how my dad is like, _the best _teacher in the world?" To Albus' surprise and joy, a half-smile graced the face of the pale boy across from him. "I'm pretty sure you're evil. Way down in there." he added. Albus couldn't believe he was actually comforting someone by calling them evil. "Really?" Malfoy asked, looking hopeful. And arrogant. At the same time. That was new. "Yep. I'll bet you have the qualities of the next Dark Lord." Silence filled the hall before the blond burst out laughing. Al couldn't help but join in.

"You know, you're not half bad, Potter."

"On the contrary- the Hat would have you believe I'm about 75% so."

"No really... I can see why Priscilla wanted us to be friends."

"Oh, you too? She wouldn't stop hounding me about it!"

"Might as well humor her now..."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"You know, you arrogant twit."

"Alright..."

"I'm waiting."

"..."

"Seriously, I'm getting wrinkles."

"Okay! Okay, jeez... I, Scorpius Malfoy..."

"Yes?"

"Am now friends..."

"With?"

"You."

"And who am I?"

"... A Potter."

"You can call me Al, you know."

"... Yeah. You can call me Scorpius."

**:D Yay! Scorpibus/Alpius friendship!**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**That is all.**


End file.
